lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Avatar Knight
ナイト | Phonetic = Keshin Naito | Sets = Various product | Anime Appearance = Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω | Creator = LionHeartKIng }} Avatar Knight ( ナイト Keshin Naito) in Japanese, is an archetype of Avatar monsters used by various users in Yu-Gi-Oh! Ω. Various users use "Avatar Knight" monsters, and there are, albeit scarce, support for them, such as "Advent of the Avatar Knights". Style "Avatar Knight" monsters are Level 0 Avatar monsters with 0 ATK and DEF, and they appear as a transparent spirit of a thing that depicts when Summoned (for example, "Avatar Knight - Galaxy-Eyes Galvatron Spirit Dragon" appears as a transparent dragon spirit), often not visible by people, other than the people who are dueling. They all share a trait that can, once per turn, be either equipped (in the cases of Ritual Monsters, Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters, Dark Synchro Monsters, Composition Monsters, Enhance Monsters, Bound Monsters, Mono Monsters, Ultima Cards, Normal Monsters, Effect Monsters and Spectrum Monsters) or placed as a Material or underneath (in the cases of Xyz Monsters, Soul Monsters, Cross Monsters, Resonance Monsters, Override Monsters, Sovereign Monsters, Distortion Monsters, Hybrid Monsters and Timewarp Monsters) to a "boss" monster that duelist controls, gaining 3 extra effects to that monster. When an "Avatar Knight" monster is Summoned and as long as that "Avatar Knight" monster is equipped or placed underneath the targeted monster, the duelist that Summons it enters in a state called Decima of Balance, which, like the state of Decima found in "Apocalyptic Knight" duelists and the Decima of Fate found in "Karmatic Knight" users, makes the duelist being in sync with the monster. While in that state, the duelist, the "Avatar Knight" (while it remains in the Monster Zone) and the monster targeted by the "Avatar Knight" emit a white aura, which can make the damage inflicted to players by its attack or by its effects (either its genuine ones or the effects granted by the "Avatar Knight") fiercer and fiercer. When their opponent Summons an "Apocalyptic Knight" monster while a duelist is in the Decima of Balance state, both duelists enter in a special state called Decima Beyond Existence, which makes the duelists not only being in sync with the monster they control, but also read each person's minds, making tactics that lead them in their favor. When their opponent Summons a "Karmatic Knight" monster while a duelist is in the Decima of Balance state, both duelists enter in a special state called Decima Beyond Balance (often dubbed as DBB), which makes the duelists not only being in sync with the monster they control, but also becoming more and more aggressive about each other. In that state, the monster equipped by the "Avatar Knight" monster (or the monster that has the "Avatar Knight" underneath it) becomes darker, and any damage either the monster equipped by the "Avatar Knight" monster or the "Karmatic Knight" monster inflicts physically affects the opponent who, not only is bleeding, but also becomes even more aggressive.. Members All of the monsters below are Level 0 Avatar monsters with 0 ATK and 0 DEF. Trivia * "Chaos VILLAIN - Soraya Montenegro" is currently the only "Avatar Knight" monster that is unreleased yet in a set. That's because of the archetype that it represents, the "Chaos VILLAINS", being planned to be in Hiro's sequel of the set, Battle of the Heroes, and this card would be printed in a later set after that set's completion. * "Lucien, the Mutant Wielder" is the only "Avatar Knight" monster that cannot target the monster it equips to. ** This is due to the fact that this card's user's monsters cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects, deeming the "target-then-equip" strategy useless. Category:Archetype